


Flying High

by Alabaster



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Parentlock, Sherstrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alabaster/pseuds/Alabaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes spends time with Alice Lestrade after her father's untimely death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying High

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble I thought up of on the bus ride back home.

One day, Alice asks Sherlock if he will take her to the park.

Sherlock acquiesces.

The park is big, the grass is an artificial bright green, and the weather is rather warm for London. Alice loves it. Sherlock despises it.

Alice races off to pick flowers. Sherlock corrects her: “they're technically weeds.” Alice rolls her eyes. Sherlock wonders what chemicals were used to dye the grass that colour.

Alice's small index finger points to a straggly tree suffering from seasonal affected disorder. Sherlock squints into the distance, eyes detecting the bare figure that Alice seems so captivated by.

"It's a bluebird,” Alice declares vibrantly. Sherlock sees nothing more than a starving pigeon, and tells her so.

Alice ignores him. “Bluebirds can fly very high, right?” she asks inquisitively, gazing up at Sherlock and using her hand to shelter her eyes from the sun. Sherlock answers that yes they can, obviously.

"Fly all the way to heaven?” Her voice is no longer curious, but quiet and thoughtful.

Sherlock opens his mouth to tell her no, to tell her that heaven isn't real. But he doesn't have the heart, so he offers her a sad smile and a nod.


End file.
